Goodbye Mr Remember
by MalikTownsend
Summary: OC x CANON STORY: It's been decided. No one can hold a candle to Rua. She is in the lead to become valedictorian, student council president and aspiring chemist. What happens when the new transfer student arrives to take the throne? He can't be that smart? No one is smarter then Rua!
1. New foe

_Goodbye Mr. Remember C1:_  
 _New Foe_

They become more frequent now. The flash backs, that's what. They never use to bother me because hey they are my past. The past is called a past for a reason. It happened. It's done and over with. Though why is it bothering me now? 8 years later? Why? The more frequent one is in that room. The time out room. I was always in there and that is when the worse would take place. I was beaten to a pulp. Spit on and treated like an animal. I was only 11! How am I supposed to know that pushing someone down the stairs would hurt them?

As I drink iced tea out of a little pottery cup Xiou made for me at school, I begin to do the one thing I hated most and that is reflecting on my past choices. Father praises me for my quick thinking and risk taking with decisions I make. He calls me his champion when it comes to getting Xiou out of messes she created. Though those weren't the parts of my past that I am reflecting over. No, it was the bad times.

I get up and go towards the window. It looks nice outside but not even the calmness of nature can pull me out of the slump I was putting myself in. Why am I, a 19 year old, thinking about things that happened in my childhood? Am I that traumatized? Should I tell someone? No, I must keep this to myself. I am a warrior not a sorrow story.

With nothing else to do, I got to our home gym and started training. Training for what you may ask? Trouble doesn't seem to leave me. It's as simple as this , you step up you go down fast. I haven't beaten a good ass in such a long time. I am itching for a fight.

It's the next morning and I must return to school. We were on break for Thanksgiving and finally back in class today. Sleep was crazy last night. My dreams are never good but this one in particular had me covered in goose bumps. What could it mean? Was I about to relive my past?

I walk into the class room and of course no one is there. I like to get to class early so I can calm me nerves before a ton of people show up. Eventually the teacher arrives and greeted me. His name is Mr. Manzo and I am apart of his Chemistry AP class. All my classes are advanced. They have to be for the leading valedictorian. My GPA is so high that it is impossible for anyone to catch up to me.

Soon the class is filled up with the noisy students. Those peanut brains don't belong in the same class with me. Some of them don't even know the periodic table of elements by heart like I do. Disgraceful if you ask me. Mr. Manzo quiets the class for an announcement.

"Welcome back students. I hope your vacation was great. We have a new classmate joining up."

This caught my attention. The 1st quarter was almost done and we have a new student? They are going to be way far behind. Whatever, that's not my problem. But then I saw him.

This really beautiful faced person walked in. I cannot tell if male or female to be honest though they do have a male uniform on. They has long blonde hair that was a bit curly at the ends. He was obviously a person of color but I cannot tell where he is from. His face was so exotic and his eyes! They were purple. I've never seen anything like it. Who is this boy?

"Please write your name on the board and formally introduce youself." said Mr. Manzo.

So he does what is told and I cannot read his handwriting. It was such a fancy cursive.

"My name is Malik Ishtar." He says.

Malik? Ishtar? Yeah he's not from here. Plus he has an exotic accent that proves my theory to be correct.

"Let's see" said Mr Manzo. "We have an open space next to Ms. Rua. I hope you don't mind sitting in the front."

The females in the room did a dramatic aww as if they wanted him to sit next to them. One particular female screamed out "No!" as if that's going to change anything. That female was cheerleader Maya. I have a history with her. In the 8th grade I beat her up for harassing my sister. It was over sexuality. She claimed my sister came onto her. That is still no reason to harass her to the point where she was having suicidal ideations.

Malik sat down next to me. God he smells good. I don't know how to describe the smell. But it was very…manly? Especially compared to his appearance. I stared at him for a couple of minutes. Why can't I take my eyes off him? Then suddenly he looks back at me. He's wearing makeup and lots of it. The one thing that caught my attention were the markings. Were they makeup as well? They weren't the same color as his eyeliner.

"Like what you see?" Malik suddenly says to me.

I suddenly snap out of my trance he has put me in.

"As if, don't get too cocky boy."

Then I heard a click. Did someone just take a picture of us? Fucking creepy weridos I swear I am surrounded by them.

Suddenly Mr. Manzo announced a pop quiz. He gave us homework over the break and now we were taking a quiz on it. Ha! What's Mr. cocky going to do about this?

I finished my quiz in 5 minutes and proudly turned it in….and so did he. What? What is going on here? In another 5 minutes, Mr. Manzo handed us both back our quizzes. I got a 98%. Not bad. I look over to Malik and then I see it. 100%!? This can't be. I look at him again. Where did he come from?


	2. The test

Goodbye Mr. Remember C2:

 _The Test_

"Rua! You're on facebook again!"

I look up from my reading and gave Xiou my signature bitch face.

"What the fuck do you mean I am on facebook?"

I walk over to her and look over her shoulders. Of course there I am. There is no denying that it's me in the picture that was posted. Someone else was in the picture though. Malik Ishtar. I knew someone took a picture of us. I push Xiou out the chair and start reading the comments people left. The main caption said "Cutest Couple 2015?" The comments were coming in like a storm. Most calling me a whore of course. Nothing new to be honest.

This is why I don't fuck with facebook. Too much bullying on my newsfeed on the daily. I swear if I could fight all these idiots then I would. One on one? One on five? It doesn't matter. I don't mind being called a whore. Well, I use to mind a lot honestly. I would be followed by girls talking about how much dick I've been getting. Unbenounced to all of them, I am still a virgin. I've only had one man in my life. His name is Johnthan. Johnthan McClain. That was Sophmore year and he ended up moving away. We knew we couldn't maintain a long distant relationship so we broke up. Sometimes I think about him. I miss him terribly. He was my best friend and I thought it would last forever. Since he left there began a rumour that I lost control of my horomones and needed sex on the daily to filled the void.

"So is that your boyfriend?" Xiou teased. "I've been hearing about him all day."

I snorted a bit. Is she honestly teasing about the rumours? I would never hook up with someone I don't know.

"Well, I want you to be careful Rua. I heard a lot of things about him and none of them are good."

"Like what?" I asked.

There are already rumours about the Ishtar boy? Wow don't these maggets have anything better to do?

"I heard that he is a huge man-whore and he doesn't discriminate! He'll take you, male or female." She shivered a little. "I also heard that he's an ex gang member!"

I couldn't help it. I bursted out laughing.

"I'm serious Rua! Be careful. He doesn't seem like the type to fuck with. People have tried talking to him and he either ignored them or was very rude to them."

"Well, it's his first day Xiou. People are already giving him a hard time. I bet none of these rumours are true."

"You like him don't you!? Don't you!" screamed Xiou in my ear.

"No I just don't like the bullying." I confessed.

The next day came and it was time for the ranking test. We take this test every year to see who's on top in each class. I've gotten #1 in my class three years in a row. I was confident that I would make it to the top again.

I finished my test before anyone else. No surprises there to be honest. It's gym time now and I'm gettng undressed in the locker room stalls. I hate changing in front of people. When I was a freshman, the older girls would make fun of my body. Not that a fucking care, but decency please!

"Isn't he so sexy?"

"Yeah I want him to wrech me but he won't talk to anyone."

Who were they talking about? And they call me the whore!

"Are you guys talking about Malik?" a different girl asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Isn't he fucking that bitch from student council or something." that girl asked.

I've heard enough. I exit the stall with my poker face on. All the girls get quiet. Wow, only a fucking loser would talk about me and refuse to say it again to my face.

The next day rolls by and the results of the test are up on the wall. Everyone is afraid to look or is surrounding the results board. I don't care either way. They'll never match my score. I already know I am at the top.

"This won't do. I sense a fight afoot."

"Yeah Rua is going to be super angry."

"Ha! That's what that bitch gets."

I look up. Why would I be angry. Then Xiou suddenly popped up.

"How are you taking it? You hanging on alright?"

What the fuck are they talking about? Taking what? What am I taking? So I walk up to the results board. Everyone made room for me to come in. Then I saw it. My name, second place. What the actual fuck? If I didn't get first, then who did? #1 Malik Ishtar. That fucking boy.

I feel like crying right now. I feel an uncontrable rage about to let loose. ME? NUMBER 2? And because of some fucking transfer student who don't know shit. Who hasn't been around these parks. Who honestly don't know who he is fucking with. I can feel the tears coming. I try not to cry but it was too much. Then he walks by...

There he is, with Maya of all people, probably celebrating being #1. That's fucking it! I'm done!

"Hey Ishtarded!" I call out.

They both turn there heads and look at me. Maya with an annoyed face and Ishtar with a look of shock. Everyone in the hall way gets very quiet. Some people take out their phones and turn there cameras on. I walk straight up to him. He's 7 or 8 inches taller then me but I still manage to get in his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed.

They both look at each other and then back to me.

"Answer me damnit!"

"Well..." Maya starts to say but I give her such an angry look that she shuts up. Good, she's the smart one out of the two.

"Well, I heard about your record of being #1 for 3 years straight," Ishtar says. Though I don't see why it matters. It's just a test. Calm down."

Just a test? Just a fucking test! This test decides my future! This test shows colleges that I am the best and better then the rest. The person who gets the highest scores for years ends up being valendictorian. So don't tell me it's just a test. And I know this fucking boy didn't just tell me to calm down. Then everything turns to black. I am consumed by rage.

The next thing I knew, 5 security guards are trying to hold me down. I look up only to see Ishtar being held back by Maya. I punched him in the face and it's already bruising.

"Malik! Stop! She is not worth getting suspended for." I hear Maya scream while trying to calm him down.

Everything turns black again as police officers show up.


	3. The project

Goodbye Mr. Remember C3:

 _The Project_

I was sent to the main office in handcuffs. Not my greatest day but not the worse either. The officers surrounded me to make sure I wouldn't go after Ishtar who is talking to the principal about what happened as we speak.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around for the owner of the voice.

I looked up and it was officer Louis. He's a friend of my dad. He use to pull me out of trouble when I was younger and allow my father to take me home instead of me having to spend the night in jail. This has happened on multiple occassions and I now believe that he is sick of me.

I stared at him for a moment. I was trying to read him. Though he had on such a straight face that I couldn't tell how he felt. I've never spent time behind bars. My father was also there to prevent that from happening. With my father off on bussiness, there is no one to prevent that from happening.

Suddenly the principals door opened and out comes Ishtar. I couldn't help but giggle at the bruise from my punch on his pretty face.

After talking to the principal, we both agreed that me doing time for assult would not be helpful to anyone. Even Ishtar told him he didn't want me to get in trouble. Thank you pretty boy. So I was allowed not to come to school for the rest of the week. I didn't get suspended. He called it a "break".

It's Friday now, the last day of my "break". I return on Monday with venegnce in my eyes. How dare he? Who does he think he is anyway? Some kind of God? As I prepare for my return, there is one thing on my mind. It's to be better than Ishtar.

"Rua they are doing it again!" Xiou screamed intrupting my thoughts.

"Doing what?"

"The student documentary for the seniors! You have to join with me. You just have to!"

Ah the documentaries. Every year 4 groups of 4 seniors film their lives outside of school. To get picked to do it, you have to be either a goodie goodie or extremly interesting. So far we haven't had a really good year with the videos. The students picked are so boring. They are usually AP kids to be honest and trust me, aside from me there is no one else intresting in AP. I sigh a bit. I know she won't quit asking if I don't agree to it.

"Okay, I'll join."

Her face lighten up like fireworks.

"Are you serious Rua? Are you really serious!? This is so great! Now we only need 2 more people to join."

I can't help but smile a bit. She's so pretty when she is happy. If only she could see that.

"You're finding 2 other people alone missy." I say as I wag my finger at her.

"Sure! I know one boy who is in my math class. He's very popular with the ladies but doesn't talk much. He's super interesting! We'd sure to get picked if we had him! Plus he's british! We are so getting picked!"

"Anyone else you have in mind?" I say. "We still need one more person if he says yes."

"What about your boyfriend?" she says. "I want to see if the rumours are true or not. Can you ask him for me?"

Boyfriend?...Ishtar.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" I snap at her. "Ask him your own damn self." "I can't stand to even look at him let alone hold a conversation with him."

"Aww come on Rua. I know you think he's pretty. And I bet you guys would make our video hecka interesting!" "You know! With the fighting like an old married couple, The hidden sexual frustration, I bet you guys will probably have sex by the end of the video. I put 40 bucks on that."

I can't help but snort. Really now! Me and...Ishtarded. That makes no sense to me.

"Whatever.." I say.

"Oh Rua, my dear sister. I can image it. Getting deflowered by such a beautiful man. I want nieces and nephews okay?"

By the last sentence, I had already left the room. I can't put up with that shit. I hate it when people joke around about my virginity.


End file.
